clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donkeykongbowser
-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome here!~OOJH123 February 10, 2009 01:07 Nice to meet you! Welcome to CP Wiki! I am DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 on CP, and I'm new too! Well if you have problems, then please feel free to ask any older members! I might be new, but I'll try my best to make you feel comfortable around the pengs of CPW!!!! Enjoy your time here!--DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. I'm not shy to show off my new green puffle Manic. He is a "laid back" kind of puffle and likes to get dirty. He is also very mischievous and sometimes speaks in slang. Check out his journal on my page to learn about his daily life! Uh Did you give me an award or something called the Trust award? Well, whatever you sent me did not show. Are you sure you know how to make an award? -DigiSkymin Sure! Ok! I'll teach you the best I can! It depends on what kind of award you are making. You can make your own award on MS paint or other similar art programs, or you can make a snowflake award by going to the award section and put whatever you want on the white snowflake. Here is the link to the empty snowflake award save it on your computer then you can costumize it! -DigiSkymin Helo welcome to the wiki! So you are new here, eh? Want me to make you a signature? ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 04:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Nice award! Manic the green puffle speaking here Dude, awesome award! I do have a question though: what is on your award? -DigiSkymin(Manic the green puffle) Here Put this on your user page: Step 1: Click "edit" above this section Step 2: copy the thing I gave you above and paste it on your user page Signature --Donkeykongbowser I hope you like it!( By the way, nice job on getting the noquit templete on. I know my explanation is a little sloppy...Yawn... --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Meeting Hi there! Wanna meet on CP? If you want to, tell me on my user talk page. The server will be Crystal and the room will be the Beacon. I hope to see you there! P.S. By the way, look for a penguin named Chasm415 instead of DigiSkymin, my username on CPW. 85% of the people always look for a penguin named DigiSkymin because they never read my profile... --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Chillyfreezz is OOJH123 16:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Bros Brawl If u have this game add me: 4984-0581-7896 Thanks! -- 16:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) LOOK! U have no right to come on my page and call me evil! I HAVE TURNED A NEW LEAF! --Slow Poke 01:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Flag Thank you for your purchase! I need a photo to go on your flag. OR I can make one for you. Reply soon... THIS MESSAGE WILL EXPIRE IN 1 DAY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 20:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Your Flag Thank you for your purchase! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 21:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I thought that too! I think it could be a prank but it could be real! I can't be here tomorrow anyway because I'm moving... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 04:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for joining the MMA! Please put this template on your page: Thank you! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 13:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) MMA Invasion Hi! We are having an invasion of the server Avalanche! Make sure you come!!! Here are the details: *When: Friday, April 10th, 2009, 5:00 PST *Where: Pet Shop, Avalanche *Mission: Clear as many Mwa Mwas as possible *Reward: 1 Medal :D Hope you can make it! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 18:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Lol I was pronounced dead until I woke up in the middle of the funeral. --SNAILS FOREVA! 19:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) SB We attack the Walrus Wiki today at 4:00 PM PST. When we first go on, play it cool and say stuff like "Walrus rocks!" or "Club Penguin Wiki is so stupid!" After about five minutes of that, attack. I need about four people to stay and be loyal to Walrus. I also need one or two people on this wiki that have the ability to block people in case the Walrus attacks. Delete this message after you read it. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 17:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW